


If They Try?

by Moody_Orange



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Broken Toys, I Tried, Sad, crappy, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Orange/pseuds/Moody_Orange
Summary: It's a nightmare.Nothing but a nightmare.Right...?





	If They Try?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this sight and decided to attempt making something slightly sad.  
> If you give it a read, go ahead and let me know how crappy it is.

No....She was just having a nightmare, right?

The kind she had every single night, like about the ranch, or Lee, or Jane, right?

This all was inside of her head.

She wasn't really holding Aj in her arms.

He was perfectly fine, and they were all back at the school, everyone laughing and playing.

Louis was playing a card game with Marlon, James, Brody and Mitch. The blonde teen with the dead cat hair cut complaining about some random dare before groaning and completing the task

Omar and Aasim were together by the campfire, preparing the groups dinner tonight, arguing over what kind of herbs they could put in.

Willy was sitting by Tenn And Aj, watching the two as they competed in a drawing contest. All three kids with smiles on their faces.

Clementine and Violet laid together in Clem's bed, arms tangled around each other and they shared a warm lover's embrace, even in their peaceful sleep.

Everyone was safe, and happy, and alive, right?

Clem was just sleeping in late like usual, like she always did.

Only, one small thing kept her from accepting this as a fact.

Why the fuck did this one feel so much more real?

His chocolate colored eyes scanned the room, looking at all the people gathered around the pair.

Louis, Omar and Aasim were just staring at them, all too consumed by shock to do anything.

He looked past them, down the hallway to see Violet sitting on top of somebody.

Her arms kept moving back and forth.

Every few seconds let out a bang, and a clank of something hard hitting the metal floor.

Averting his gaze, he looked down at his body.

She tried her best not look at it.

If she didn't see it, it wasn't there, right?

If she didn't pay it any mind, he would be just fine, right?

But she couldn't.

She could only stare at the arrow that laid, nestled in the boy's chest.

So much blood was gushing from the penetrated flesh.

It was ruining the Disco Broccoli shirt he loved so much.

He finally looked up, her golden brown locking with his.

She was crying. Her eyes were so red.

Some of her tears fell on his face. They felt cold.

"Clem? Why.... are you crying?" He asked her. "Did.... I do something wrong?"

It broke her.

She tried biting her lip. To stop it from coming out.

But it was to much.

Broken down sobs and whimpers could only escape her lips.

"Am I dying....?" His frown, his eyes, his tears.

They broke every barrier she had tried to put up for the past 8 years.

"No.... Y-your not goofball...."

"Your.... going to a better place....."

"You'll be able.... to play like a kid...."

"M-meet your real parents...."

"Go to school.... make plenty of friends...."

"A place without walkers....Full of l-love and happiness...."

His face relaxed.

His eyes showed content.

"Are.... you coming with me?"

So many things ran through her head.

"D-do you w-want me too?"

A hopeful smile appeared on her face.

But the boy frowned.

"No.... not yet...."

"You haven't.... got to have a hootenanny with everyone...."

"You.... never.... got to visit your tree house...."

"You.... still need.... to protect.... our home...."

His once dark eyes began losing it's color. 

His skin began going pale.

"I'm.... getting tired Clem...." He was still scared, yet he gave Clem the biggest smile he could.

"Think you can.... stay up for 2 more minutes?"

She tried to smile back, but the sight only made her heart sink further than it it already was.

He didn't respond.

Chocolate irises slowly began to disappear between his heavy eyelids.

She shut her eyes as hard as she could.

"goodnight...." She was never going to hear him beg her to go on patrol at the middle of the night.

"sleep tight...." She was never going to be asked if he could sleep in her bed after one his nightmares.

"don't let.... a walker bite...." She was never going to see him grow into a tall young man.

"and if they t-try....?" She failed him.

He gave her one last smile.

"bang."

And she opened them.


End file.
